donkey_kongfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Donkey Konga 2
Donkey Konga 2 ist ein Musikspiel für den GameCube und erschien am 3. Juni 2005 in Europa. Es ist der Nachfolger von Donkey Konga und der Vorgänger des nur in Japan erschienenen Donkey Konga 3. Das Spiel wird mit Trommeln namens DK Bongos gespielt. Als Belohnung gibt es Münzen, mit denen zum Beispiel ein höherer Schwierigkeitsgrad freigeschaltet werden kann. Musikstücke Europa * All Star - Smash Mouth * Are You Ready For Love? - Elton John * Boombastic - Shaggy * Breakfast at Tiffany's - Deep Blue Something * Contact * Donkey Konga 2 Theme * Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood - Santa Esmeralda * Don't Let Me Get Me - P!nk * Drive * Eine Kleine Nachtmusik * Enjoy the Silence - Depeche Mode * Green Greens * Havanaise * I'm A Slave 4 U - Britney Spears * I Don't Want To Know (If You Don't Want Me) - The Donnas * I Just Wanna Live - Good Charlotte * Jungle Boogie - Sly and the family Stone * La Bamba - Ritchie Valens * La Cucaracha * Losing My Religion - R.E.M. * Mansize Rooster - Supergrass * Mute City Theme * Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye - Bananarama * Pokémon Main Theme * Predictable - Good Charlotte * Pumping on Your Stereo - Supergrass * Runaway Train - Soul Asylum * Shiny Happy People - R.E.M. * Sidewalks - Story of the year * Super Mario Bros. 3 Theme * That's the Way (I Like It) - KC and the Sunshine Band * Trepak * Trouble - Pink * William Tell Overture Nordamerika * All Star - Smash Mouth * Boombastic - Shaggy * Born Too Slow - The Crystal Method * Come Clean - Hilary Duff * Contact - Roger Sanchez * Donkey Konga 2 Theme * Drive - Incubus * Full Moon - Brandy * Habanera - George Bizet * Headstrong - Trapt * High Roller - The Crystal Method * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) - Blu Cantrell * I Don't Want To Know (If You Don't Want Me) - The Donnas * It's Been Awhile - Staind * La Bamba - Ritchie Valens * Losing My Religion - R.E.M. * Minute Waltz - Frederic Chopin * Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye - The Nylons * No More Drama - Mary J. Blige * Pieces - Hoobastank * Predictable - Good Charlotte * Road Trip - Steriogram * Rock the Boat - Aaliyah * Send the Pain Below - Chevelle * Shiny Happy People - R.E.M. * Sidewalks - Story of the Year * The Anthem - Good Charlotte * Trepak - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky * Trouble - Pink * U Don't Have to Call - Usher * Unpretty - TLC * Why Don't We Fall in Love - Amerie * Wish You Were Here - Incubus Japan * Yeah! Me-cha Holiday - Aya Matsuura * Go Girl ~ Koi no Victory - Morning Musume * Zenbu Dakishimete * Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kureta Mono * Dynamite * Over Drive * Wai ni Natte Odorou * Monkey Magic * Viva Rock (End-Theme von Naruto) * Realize (Eröffnungs-Theme von Gundam) * Hustle * Danzen! Futari ha Pretty Cure * Odoru Ponpokorin * Oshiete * Doraemon no Uta * Mazinger Z * Sakuranbo - Ai Otsuka * Lucky Chachacha - Minimoni * Tokusou Sentai DekaRanger * Shu no Uta (Pikmin 2 Theme song) * Zelda no Densetsu Theme (Legend of Zelda Theme) * Super Donkey Kong Theme (Super Donkey Kong Theme) * Donkey Kong A Go Go!! (Donkey Konga 2 Theme) * Habanera from Carmen * Ko-inu no Waltz * Yankee Doodle * Guantanamera en:Donkey Konga 2 es:Donkey Konga 2 Kategorie:Spiel